The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
A generally known image forming apparatus is adapted to a detachable transfer unit. An example of such an image forming apparatus includes a transfer unit attachment device for attaching and detaching the transfer unit. The transfer unit attachment device includes a slope guide rail. The transfer unit is moved along the guide rail to be attached to or detached from the image forming apparatus.